


Burnt Out

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, broken!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has waited for this moment since meeting Kurt Hummel. The thrill of seeing the blue eyed boy's reaction has him excited enough to shiver. He expects a volcanic explosion, instead he is met with a doused flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I had no laptop to work on Warbling. I am just now getting around to typing it up and posting it.

Sebastian had found that he delighted in few things after his move to Ohio to live with his father and step-mother. He spent his weeks at Dalton and weekends ‘at home’ where despite his best efforts to hate her, the teen had found himself falling as much as any gay boy could for the young woman his father had married. Then he had his clubs and its plethora of men to pick and choose from, Warblers which he enjoyed taking possession of, and his cat & mouse game with Blaine Anderson. 

It had been just a matter of time before the leave it to beaver extra fell into his bed. What had kept the chase interesting though was Kurt. Lady Hummel could go toe to toe with him verbally, probably forever, and never gave in. only stopping when Blaine would inevitably grow irritable. Sebastian loved watch that love-sick smile and holier-than-thou look drop from his face. Watching Kurt go from Lady Hummel to steely eyed bitch in 0.6 seconds was enough to get his blood pumping and mind whirling, he had to stay one step ahead or Kurt would catch him off guard. 

He’d found himself wondering just what kind of bitch-fit Kurt would have once Blaine caved. Something about that had given him a hard on more than once, but he didn’t dwell on that bit. Hell, more than once he’d gotten a semi from their little skirmishes.

The day he’d been waiting almost two months for came as almost a surprise to the lacrosse player. It was a mid-week practice and evidentially Blaine had ‘come to visit the Warblers’ but ended up at the field watching Sebastian run through his paces with the rest of the team. From there it had been a little flirting, innuendo, and finally changing out of his practice cloths and going for the shorter boy instead of the jeans he’d set out. 

Now two days later he sat watching Blaine smile and behave innocent as a new born babe at the Lima Bean. The scene made Sebastian a bit angry, the little shit could at least LOOK a bit guilty. When Blaine left the table, leaving his cell behind, Sebastian watched Kurt check when two texts came in on Blaine’s phone and even respond to one with a smile and shake of his head. Snatching up his phone Sebastian typed and hit send then waited for the shit to hit the fan.

He should have remembered one thing Kurt never did what other’s expected. He seemed to go out of his way to do whatever Sebastian didn’t want most of the time. So green eyes watched hungrily as Kurt picked up the phone again a soft smile on his face. Then watched the smile fade watched the bright blue lose their sparkle, and his pail elegant hand tremble with the phone in his hand. A moment later Sebastian’s phone vibrated with a simple ‘message read. Deleted.’ Scowling he looked up to see Blaine had returned and Kurt was passing him the cell back a thin forced smile on his face.

No fireworks no screaming, no tears, no big red handprint across Anderson’s face… nothing. Standing Sebastian grabbed his coffee and made way to the table. ”Blaine, beautiful as always. Gay face, I see the ladies section wasn’t cutting it so you headed for the ‘junior miss’!” Sitting in a chair he raised a brow waiting. 

“Sebastian, it’s a nice top.” Blaine smiled shaking his head but flushing a little at his own compliment. At least he’d made an attempt at defending Kurt. 

“Thank you Blaine.” The blue eyed boy didn’t look up from his coffee, his hands had started trembling again and Sebastian felt heady with anticipation of the oncoming storm. Instead Kurt looked up and swallowed hard twice, “Sebastian.” He nodded a reedy smile on now colorless lips. 

Green eyes widened and the smirk fell for a moment. No storm, no fire, but not nothing. Sebastian couldn’t believe it. He was disappointed that was why his stomach clenched before rolling, Kurt had just accepted it. Not just Blaine’s cheating but Sebastian’s taunting after the fact. Narrowing he felt bitter anger rise. “Come on now, Lady-Boy, what kind of greeting was that? We’re very close friends here.” He did nothing to mask the suggestive nature of his comment. And while he knew lady-boy was pushing it and crueler than he’d usually go Sebastian wanted a reaction, damn-it.

He got one, but the one he got only made bile rise in his throat. Kurt flinched at the name and pulled his blazer together hiding the shirt (which did look amazing on his lithe form) from view. Then he looked up with hallow defeated eyes and the cherry on the shit Sunday that he was enduring now came when Kurt’s voice came out in a rough whisper as he fucking apologized. 

Who the fuck apologizes to the guy their boyfriend just cheated with? This was a nightmare, maybe the Twilight-Zone, or a candid camera sort of thing. Sebastian had to stop himself from blurting out a demand to know if Kurt was a pod-person. Instead he grit his teeth and reached out letting his fingers caress the bit of arm revealed where Blaine had rolled his sleeves up. Yes, it was pure meanness but something had to ignite that fire and put his belly back at ease. 

Kurt only closed his eyes tight dipping his head down with his teeth biting down hard enough to make his lower lip bleed. “Blaine? Now that you have company I feel better about going to help my dad. He called while you were in the bathroom. One of the guys called in and he needs an extra set of hands.”

The gelled haired boy pouted, not even moving himself from the Warbler’s touch even when he had Kurt’s eyes on him. Didn’t the boy see the defeat in Kurt’s eyes? What the hell was going on here? “Kurt! I thought he knew we had a standing date do you have to?”

“Finn’s covered for me the last few times and he had plans too, so it is my turn. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Kurt had looked away gathering himself and his bag. Standing he dipped to kiss Blaine’s cheek, then those broken eyes looked at Sebastian. “Ta.. take care of our boy Sebastian.” Then the tall slip of boy was gone. Sebastian felt as if he’d been hit, ‘our boy’? Really?! Had Kurt just told him it was ok to fuck Blaine? That he was going to pretend he didn’t know the shorter singer was cheating on him? Was Hummel really going to share after all of that, this was his endgame?

He turned back to Blaine, once Kurt was in his car and out of the parking lot, blinking at the hungry look in those golden eyes. “Lets get out of here. I haven’t been able to think about anything but you inside me all day.” Sebastian felt shock pour through him, those words should have had him dragging Dapper Dan to a stall in the bathroom or back seat of his car, instead he just felt numb. 

Delayed reaction. Nodding the Warbler stood, “Your place?” When Blaine nodded they took their own cars to the empty Anderson home. Sebastian deep in thought reassuring himself that once the shock wore off Lady Face would probably storm the keep ready to rip Sebastian apart. He only wished would have gotten to see Hummel go off on Blaine. 

Three weeks, for three weeks Sebastian had been fucking Blaine and short of bending him over and pounding him into the table right in front of Kurt, he’d been not in the least subtle. Kurt, never blinked. He still smiled at Blaine, held his hand, still acted like nothing was wrong with his relationship… that his boyfriend wasn’t cheating on him with the boy he’d once loathed and had become a constant presence in their lives. 

Having had enough Sebastian talked the duo into going back to Scandals, as before he and Blaine were on the floor dancing while Kurt watched. What Sebastian did notice was Kurt order himself an alcoholic drink, sipping it as he watched Sebastian pull Blaine into him, grinding their bodies together. Green eyes met sad blue pools, before Kurt looked down unable to hold the gaze of his rival. The action only fueling Sebastian's anger. When Blaine excused himself to the restroom Sebastian made for the bar but stilled realizing Kurt was no longer there. Had the boy left unable to watch anymore? 

To his right in a darker part of the dance floor he heard the gaspy mewl of desire. It was Kurt, he'd know that voice anywhere. Turning he found the boy being ground between two larger and much older men. Those blue eyes weren't just lifeless now they were glassy with alcohol. Snarling he shoved through the crowd and yanked Kurt away from the wandering hands and lewd words. "He has a boyfriend." Green eyes snapped at the men as he pulled Kurt away. 

Without thinking Sebastian drug the delicate boy out of the club and between their respective cars. "What the fuck did you think you were doing? Those men weren't going to take no for an answer if you let them keep at it." 

Playing with his fingers nervously, Kurt looked down with his head bowed. "It... it felt good. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, please don't tell Blaine." 

"WHAT THE FUCK, KURT!" Gripping the other boy by the shoulders the warbler shook hard, trying to gain anything but this in reaction. "What is wrong with you? He's cheating on you. I'm fucking him... some weeks I fuck him every day." 

A tear slips down the slightly pinkened cheek and Kurt just nods. "I know." The words are so broken Sebastian feels like he's been stabbed. "I... I am not good enough..." A deep shuddering breath and Kurt closes his eyes unable to keep them open and not cry. "I can't give him everything he needs. You were right, and... and now he has you, and he's happier. I was, being selfish. He loves me, I'm just not sexy." Kurt was shivering. 

Shaking with a rage he didn't quite understand, Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose. "Get in the fucking car, Kurt." When Kurt went to speak up the Dalton student grabbed his upper arm and manhandled him into the passenger seat. "Shut up. If you say one more stupid word I swear I won't be responsible for what I do." Putting the corvette into gear he sped off not even sure where they were going but knowing he had to get them both away. He'd done this. He'd broken this beautiful, prideful, obnoxious boy and he didn't have the slightest idea how to put him back together but he did know getting him away from Blaine Anderson was going to be the start.


End file.
